Toy Story 4 (2019)
Toy Story 4 is an upcoming 2019 American computer animated comedy action adventure film, the fourth installment in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_(franchise) Toy Story series], and the sequel to Toy Story 3 (2000). It is produced by Pixar Animation Studios, and will be released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is being directed by Josh Cooley, and executive-produced by John Lasseter, director of Toy Story (1995) and Toy Story 2 (1989). The story was conceived by the writing team on the original Toy Story: Lasseter, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton and Lee Unkrich. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Annie Potts and Laurie Metcalf will reprise their respective roles as Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep and Andy's mother from the previous films, with Kristen Schaal reprising her role as Trixie from Toy Story 3. The rest of the cast members from the previous films (with the exception of Don Rickles and Bud Luckey) will return to voice their characters. The film is set to be released in theaters on June 21, 2019, in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. Official Synopsis Woody, Buzz, and the rest of the gang are coming back to a theater near you!! The film is described as a "new chapter in the lives of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the Toy Story gang." According to the Los Angeles Times, Lasseter has stated the film is a love story, and picks up where Toy Story 3 left off. Synopsis Some years after Andy gave his toys to Bonnie, Woody, Buzz, and the rest of Andy's toys have enjoyed their time with Bonnie. However, they are faced with a problem when Bonnie creates a new toy from arts and crafts, named Forky; Forky suffers from an existential crisis about being a toy, which the others try to help him understand how to be a toy. As Bonnie and her family go on a road trip, Forky escapes and Woody goes to save him, becoming separated from the group near a small town. As Buzz and the others, along with two carnival toys named Ducky and Bunny, and their old friends, Barbie, and Ken, try to help find Woody, Woody finds Bo Peep among other toys in the town's antique shop, and Bo Peep gives him a new outlook on what being a toy is really about. Plot Cast *Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody *Tony Hale as Forky *Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby *Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Emily Hahn as Bonnie *Nathan Lane as Dr. Katzenberg, a medical doctor at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head (replacing the late Don Rickles). Peter Capaldi, Mark Hamill, Anthony Daniels, Danny DeVito, Ian McDiarmid, Barry Bostwick, Kurt Russell, and Liam Neeson were considered to voice Mr. Potato Head after Rickles' death. *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Ducky and Bunny *Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom *Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie *Tim Curry as Professor Earth Dragonfly, an evil scientist action figure. *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Michael Keaton as Ken *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Brad Garrett as Chuckles (replacing the late Bud Luckey) *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis *Lori Alan as Mrs. Anderson Trivia *The powers Woody gives his friends after receiving them with his mighty head bone is a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Puss_in_Boots Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale] when Puss controls the tale with his head bone. The powers include: **Woody - Flying **Buzz, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, and Rex - Singing **Jessie, Bullseye, and Mrs. Potato Head - Dancing **The Aliens - Bagpipe playing *Woody, Buzz and their friends working together by using their powers into singing a new song to defeat Professor Earth Dragonfly is a reference to the "Goofy Goober Rock" scene in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie]. *The film was dedicated to Don Rickles. Since he, Bud Luckey, and R. Lee Ermey are dead, they didn't have to record any lines. *Ms. Davis has a cameo role at the beginning of the movie. *At first, Professor Earth Dragonfly is Woody's mentor and friend. But he is revealed to be the movie's main antagonist, who hates singing, music, and dancing and plots to destroy Woody and his friends. *Since Don Rickles, Bud Luckey, and R. Lee Ermey are dead, they didn't have to record any lines. On October 5 2018, Cooley auditions Eugene Levy, Peter Capaldi, Mark Hamill, Anthony Daniels, Danny DeVito, Ian McDiarmid, Barry Bostwick, Kurt Russell, and Liam Neeson to replace Rickles. Levy got chosen to voice Mr. Potato Head, because his voice changed to his elderly tone. On November 7, Frank Oz wants to play Chuckles and record his lines. But on November 21, he got replaced by Brad Garrett, because he is deep voiced. References